


they don't know (about the things we do)

by pandas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, I cried writing it, M/M, im so sorry, sad everything else, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandas/pseuds/pandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis's forced to marry someone he doesn't love. luckily harry always has great timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they don't know (about the things we do)

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure fluff and angst. it really short but yeah. its also all in lower case because i thought that would make it look cool. oh and it's only been edited by me so the spelling and grammar probably sucks.

"i remember this first time i saw you."

 

lie.

 

“it was the first day of spring."

 

lie.

 

"you looked so beautiful."

 

lie.

 

lie. lie. lie.

 

he should feel bad. he should feel horrible. standing in front of fifty of his closet friends and family. and hers too. he should hate himself for the lies he's telling; yet he hates them instead. hates them for preferring to believe lies than see the truth.

 

"your eyes sparkled like the sun on water."

 

he should at least look at her while he says it, right? that would make it more believable. or maybe it wouldn't.

 

"i felt my heart stop and i knew, that one day i would marry you."

 

no, he shouldn't look at her. she's not even who he's talking about. make it believable.

 

"i took me three months to work up the courage to talk to you."

 

lie. she knows it too. he talked to her first in autumn, a year and a half later.

 

"when i first heard your voice, i felt like i was melting."

 

creppy.

 

"the first date, the first kiss, the first everything. even the second and third and fourth. they're memories i'll always cherish."

 

that's true. just not the ones he shared with her.

 

"i'll hold them close to my heart until we're both old and sat on a crumpling porch outside our house."

 

he looks around but he can't see him. he didn't come. who would?

 

"that house where our children will grow up."

 

who would? who would come see the man they love marry some one else?

 

"that house that we'll grow up in."

 

a girl nonetheless. who would do that?

 

"that house where we'll make more memories than can be remembered. more memories than we will want to forget."

 

being forced to marry someone against your own will. who knew he had the ability to time travel. who knew he lived in the sixteenth century.

 

"and i know it won't be easy."

 

damn straight.

 

"but who would want it to be?"

 

everyone.

 

"because if things were easy, they wouldn't be as good. if things were easy maybe life would be different. maybe i wouldn't get to call you my wife."

 

he looks up from his note cards. he looks up into all the crying faces and smiling face and happy faces and call he can think is _lies_. all he can think is how much he missed him. how much he wishes he was here.

 

"and-"

 

he sees him. the silhouette of a figure slips though the flap of the tent. tall and lean with a head of wild curls.

 

"and-"

 

harry.

 

"and maybe i would still be alone."

 

oh, god.

 

"and maybe i wouldn't."

 

death glares. he can feel them burning into his skull. he can feel them from her and her mother. he can feel them from her father in his grave. ‘stick to the script. stick to what they expect of you’; they scream

 

"and maybe i'd be happy."

 

shocked faces. angry faces. hurt faces. they all stare at him.

 

"and maybe i wouldn't be forced to marry someone i didn't love. and maybe i’d be married already."

 

green eyes. green green eyes.

 

"maybe i'd be happily married. so so happily married. and maybe i'd be married to a man."

 

gasps. gasps so loud the tent rattles with their force. who gets married in a tent these days anyway?

 

"a man with a heart so big it must hurt. a man with a smile so kind you can't help but smile too. a man I love. a man I will always love."

 

he can see his own mother crying. she's happy though. he can she her smile.

 

"a man i was forced to leave to protect myself. an action i have never stopped regretting."

 

he sees the head of curls move. a signal. a signal it's time to go. time to go home.

 

"i'm sorry if i've disappointed anyone. but don't worry, i disappointed myself too."

 

he steps down from the alter and on to the aisle. the aisle she's walked down only moments ago. in a dress of pure white and jewels.

 

as soon as both his feet are on the carpeting, he runs. he runs until he reaches him. he stops long enough to take ahold of his hand and flash him a smile before they're off. before they're both running.

 

they run of the tent and on to the field. they run through the field and into the town and then on and on and on. they run until they can't. until they're panting and wheezing and tired. and then they laugh.

 

when they stop, takes the harry's head in his hands and kisses him. he kisses him sweet and his kisses him slowly. he kisses him dirty and a little bit hard. he kisses him breathless.

 

"i've misses you."

 

"missed you more, lou."

**Author's Note:**

> well then. let me know what you think about that. 
> 
> my tumbles lovispan.tumblr.com  
> and twitters lovispan too.


End file.
